European Patent Application No. 0 139 122 describes a fuel injection system that is able to be mounted on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine. This fuel injection system comprises a plurality of intake lines that open into an elastic connecting tube element, which isolates structure-borne noise and is configured, in turn, with a flange on its cylinder-head side, a fixed connection to the cylinder head being realized with the flange. The elastic connecting tube element, which is preferably made of an elastomeric plastic, thus, partially accommodates the intake lines and, in addition, has a sleeve-shaped mount for a fuel injector (injection valve). The mount and connecting tube element form one piece which surrounds the fuel injector in its installed position over nearly its entire extent. The fuel injection system, thus, has a multipart design, the complete fuel injector being installed in the mount, which thus forms a holding means for it. In this context, the mount is so configured that the outer contour of the fuel injector is essentially closely fitted.
Unexamined European Patent Application 0 501 612, the fuel injection system having multipart intake manifolds with flanges at their ends for interconnecting them. The intake manifolds are manufactured either from aluminum or plastic and, in addition to their actual flow passages, have seating areas for fuel injectors. These seating areas each essentially surround a fuel injector with a radial clearance, since, e.g., the fuel is supplied via the seating areas to fuel injectors configured as "side-feed" injectors. The fuel injectors are first introduced in their fully assembled state into these seating areas. It is necessary for the fuel injector to be sealed off in the seating areas by at least two sealing rings.